


It's Been So Long

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Implied Sexual Content, Kerry is the kings son because thats the best AU in this whole fandom, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, also it's just super adorable, lil baby kerry is everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly one year since Vav was taken by The Mad King</p><p>A lot has changed since then</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for real this is my favorite AU in the entire X-Ray & Vav fandom: Ryan kidnapping Vav and the two of them actually falling in love and raising Kerry together. Little kid Kerry who wants to be a hero even though his super villan dad isn't all that into it but he wants his son to be happy URGH SO CUTE MY HEART CANT TAKE IT!
> 
> Anyway...enjoy!

**\--NOW--**

Ryan woke up to the feeling of someone poking him in the cheek.

 

“Psst, Dad-Dad!” Kerry whispered loudly as he repeatedly poked his father’s face.

 

“Mh, what Kerry?” Ryan mumbled as he turned and pressed his face into the pillow.

 

“Papa say’s you need to get up! He made breakfast” Kerry whispered loudly.

 

“And he didn’t burn the house down?” Ryan said playfully as he propped himself up on his arm.

 

Kerry laughed and shook his head.

 

Ryan smiled and then rolled over so he could pull himself up and onto the edge of the bed.

 

“Alright get out of here, let me get dressed”

 

“Yes sir!” Kerry said in mock seriousness as he did a fake salute and hurried form the room.

 

Ryan chuckled and dressed quickly in his secondary work garb. He had meetings with new partners today so he needed to look normal for once; that meant wearing a normal suit instead of his usual kilt.

 

After tucking his dress shirt into his suit pants he grabbed his jacket before heading out of the room.

 

He could hear Kerry laughing from down the hall and it made him smile a bit wider as he crossed the living room and entered the kitchen.

 

“Morning” he said as he came around the island and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

 

“Morning love” Gavin said with a smile as he grabbed Kerry’s glass so he could put more juice in it.

 

Ryan smiled and grabbed a muffin before leaning on the breakfast bar across from Kerry.

 

“Dad! Papa said he would take me to the park after school so I can feed the ducks!”

 

Ryan smiled “That sounds like fun buddy”

 

Kerry nodded; smile wide across his face as he gently kicked his legs against his stool.

 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

 

“That’s your ride Kerry, go grab your stuff” Gavin said as he began to clear away Kerry’s plate.

 

Ryan walked Kerry to the door once he got his backpack and shoes on and after a hug and kiss goodbye Ryan passed him on to the two body guards on the front step.

 

Gavin waved from the kitchen window and then went back to washing dishes.

 

Ryan came back and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist with a soft sigh, pressing a few soft kisses into the crook of his neck.

 

“You’re great you know that?” Ryan mumbled into his partners shoulder.

 

Gavin chuckled and batted Ryan away.

 

“Yes I know you tell me all the time”

 

Ryan smirked and pulled Gavin away from the sink before turning him around and pressing a real kiss to his soft lips.

 

Gavin smiled into it and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, not caring about his damp yellow gloves as he did so.

 

Ryan pulled away when his watch started beeping.

 

“I love you, never forget that” he mumbled into Gavin’s hair.

 

“Gavin smirked against Ryan’s chest and squeezed him just a bit tighter.

 

“I never do, now get to work dummy”

 

**\--THEN--**

The phone rang loudly, startling Ray and Gavin out of their sleep.

 

The two of them had passed out in the den after another one of their movie marathons.

 

“I got it” Gavin mumbled as he slipped off the couch and stepped over a half asleep Ray.

 

“X-Ray and Vav rescue hotline, this is Vav” Gavin recited as he listened to the caller.

 

“Alright sir! We’ll be right there!” Gavin said perking up immediately at the chance to help someone.

 

“Ray get up! There’s a robbery in progress downtown!”

 

“Ugh, we’ll deal with it in the morning” Ray mumbled from the floor.

 

“No Ray we have to go now!” Gavin yelled as he shook his friend.

 

“A-Alright Alright! I’m coming keep your pants on jeez” Ray exclaimed as he pulled himself from the floor and headed into his room to change.

 

XXXX

 

When the two of them arrived downtown they found themselves in front of a closed jewelry store, nobody else around for miles.

 

“Um…where’s the robbery bro?” Ray asked as he looked around.

 

Gavin checked the slip of paper that he wrote the address down on and scratched his head.

 

“This-This can’t be right…” he mumbled.

 

Just then a loud crash came from the alley between buildings.

 

The two heroes glanced at one another before cautiously making their way over.

 

Ray readied his glasses and Gavin raised his hands as they stepped into the alley.

 

“Alright whoever you are come out now!” Gavin yelled.

 

“Yeah! We’re armed and ready to kick some butt!” Ray yelled.

 

The two of them made it farther into the alley without a response and Gavin was getting nervous.

 

A groan and a loud thud behind him caused Gavin to turn just quick enough to see Ray on the ground.

 

“X-Ray?!” he exclaimed before something struck him in the head, knocking him out cold.

 

When Ray woke up Gavin was gone and the once clean brick wall now had a crown spray painted [crown](http://www.devereuxictr.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Graffiti-crown.png) on it in gold paint.

 

_The Mad Kings insignia._

**\--NOW--**

Gavin whimpered under Ryan, the larger man pressing loving kisses along his throat while the Brit ran his nails down Ryan’s back.

 

“Jesus Gavin” he moaned as he pressed another bruising kiss to Gavin’s mouth. 

Their usual Thursday family movie night had led to something much more fun after Kerry was put to bed.

 

“Think we should move this to the bed?” Ryan whispered into Gavin’s ear as he nipped at it.

 

Gavin opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Kerry yelling down the hall.

 

“Dad! There’s a monster!”

 

The two of them laughed before Ryan had to get up from the couch.

 

“Coming Kido!” Ryan called back before turning back to Gavin, the Brit was still lying there with his shirt rucked up; cheeks tinted red and his breathing softly labored.

 

Ryan smiled and pulled him to his feet, Gavin stumbling into his chest.

 

“Head to bed okay? I’ll be there in a minute” Ryan mumbled as he kissed Gav’s forehead.

 

Gavin nodded and moved to stumble off but not before Ryan stopped him halfway there.

 

“And Gav, make sure you’re naked before I get back”

 

**\--THEN--**

Gavin honestly didn’t care anymore.

 

He had been captured a week ago and after days and days of harsh questioning from the Mad King and his associates he had just given up with them.

 

“I don’t understand! You said this would be easy!” Risinger growled as he and the king looked over the monitor in Gavin’s cell.

 

“I thought it would be” Ryan said back as he watched with curiosity as Vav paced back and forth in his cell.

 

“You better get what we want _Mad_ King! Or else this entire plan will fall apart. We need to get rid of these damn heroes once and for all!”

 

Ryan glared over his shoulder at his associate and nodded.

 

“I couldn’t agree more”.

 

After Risinger left Ryan straightened himself out and headed for his prisoners cell.

 

When the door slid open Vav was back on his bed, back to the door.

 

The wannabe hero rolled over and sat up as the king entered the cell and closed the door.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Vav asked casually as he sat there.

 

Ryan practically growled as he starred daggers at the Brit.

 

“You have got to be the most insufferable captive I’ve ever had”

 

Vav gave him a curious look. “What? Why’s that?”  
  
“Because you _don’t care!”_ Ryan exclaimed.

 

Vav shrugged “Well it’s been a week and you haven’t got any of the information out of me so I guess I just assumed you’re either going to let me go or kill me soon”.

 

Ryan was ready to _pull his fucking hair out_.

 

“How can you be so casual about this?! You’ve been kidnapped by the most dangerous man in town! I can make everyone you care about suffer for the rest of their lives at the drop of a hat! I could kill you in a second if I wanted to!”

 

Vav shrugged again “What’s the point in fighting you if I already know my fate?”

 

Ryan growled again. “What the hell is _wrong with you_?!”

 

Ryan had had enough at that point and stormed from the room, leaving Vav to resume his nap.

 

**\--NOW--**

“Papa look at what I can do!”

 

Gavin smiled from the park bench he was sat on as he watched Kerry attempt the monkey bars.

 

“Good job Ker!” he called back before returning to his phone.

 

It was the weekend and Ryan’s work had cut into his family time; Kerry was upset his dad had to leave so Gavin thought it would be a good idea to bring him to the park so he could play.

 

Ryan was texting him during a meeting, talking about how bored he was and just flirting in general with Gavin.

 

A loud rustle nearby caught the Brits attention and he looked up just in time to see none other than _Rusty_ walking along the sidewalk.

 

Gavin paled and stood quickly, calling for Kerry to come down so they could head home.

 

Kerry opened his mouth to protest, but the look on his papa’s face told him something was wrong.

 

“Gavin?”

 

Gavin tensed and kept his back to Rusty, he wasn’t surprised the drunk had recognized him.

 

“Excuse me?” Gavin replied, fairing innocence.

 

“Gavin what the hell? It’s me! Rusty” Rusty exclaimed as he tossed his bottle into a nearby trash can.

 

“I’m sorry sir; I have no idea who you are” Gavin lied. Memory loss probably wasn’t the best path but in the Brit’s panic it was all he could think of.

 

“Gavin what? Where have you been man?” Rusty asked just as Kerry came over.

 

“Papa? Who’s that?”

 

Gavin acted fast and took hold of Kerry’s hand.

 

“Nobody kido, just a nice homeless man asking for change” Gavin replied easily.

 

“Hey!” Rusty exclaimed as Gavin turned away from him and started to quickly make his way out of the park.

 

Rusty tried to call after him but it was no use.

 

He watched his old friend and the mystery kid leave before pulling out his burner phone and dialing a very familiar number.

 

“Hilda? Hey it’s me; you won’t believe what just happened”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**\--THEN--**

Gavin had been in the mad kings hold for over a month and still none of his friends had come for him.

 

Gavin figured it was because the mad king had been hiding him so well.

 

The door to his cell slid open and Gavin was nearly hit when a bag was thrown at him.

 

“Get up and get dressed you’re leaving” the king growled out.

 

“What is this?” Gavin asked as he rummaged around the bag.

 

“[Your uniform](http://www.polyvore.com/kings_servant/set?id=197721371); I’ve already accepted the fact that you aren’t going to give me the information I want and since I’m not some barbarian I won’t kill you, so I might as well make you useful” Ryan explained as he leaned against the wall.

 

Gavin turned and glared at him.

 

“I’m not going to work for you”

 

Ryan smirked and crossed his arms “I don’t think you really have an option”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes and huffed before dumping the contents of the bag out onto his bed.

 

“I’ll be back in five minutes, hurry up” Ryan said before stepping out of the room to let the Brit change.

 

**\--NOW--**

“So he definitely knew it was you?” Ryan asked, not looking up from where he was writing at his desk.

 

Kerry had gone to take a nap as soon as they got home, leaving Gavin to invade Ryan’s office.

 

“Yeah what are we going to do Ryan?!” Gavin said, worry lacing his voice.

 

“What do you mean? You said you didn’t know him right? What is there to worry about?” Ryan asked as he stood from his chair.

 

“What if he tells!? What if they come looking for me? What if-“

 

Gavin was cut off when Ryan pulled him into his chest, he always felt safer in the older man’s arms.

 

“Did he follow you home?” Ryan asked quietly.

 

“No” Gavin mumbled back as he held onto Ryan tightly.

 

“Do you want to leave?”

 

“No”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Of course”

 

“Then there’s nothing to worry about” Ryan concluded as he pulled Gavin up by his chin so they could lock eyes.

 

“I love you with all my heart and _nobody_ is going to take you away from me, _from us_ , I promise”

 

Gavin smiled and pulled Ryan into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

The two were interrupted shortly after though by the pocket doors being slid open.

 

“Ew” Kerry mumbled tiredly as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“You sleep good Ker?” Ryan asked through a chuckle as he went over and picked his son up.

 

Kerry nodded and then buried his face in his father’s shoulder.

 

Gavin smiled as he watched the two of them.

 

_He couldn’t be happier_

**\--THEN--**

 

After changing Gavin was led by Ryan and his bodyguards up to the top floor of the building.

 

When the elevator doors slid open Gavin was shoved into the room and he found himself in Ryan’s huge office.

 

“Come on, he’s waiting for you” Ryan muttered as he led Gavin by his shoulder to his desk.

 

Once reaching it the king shoved Gavin down into one of the chairs in front while Ryan rounded his desk and sat down.

 

“Hi”

 

Startled, Gavin turned and saw a young boy sitting in the other chair, coloring book open on his lap and a marker in his hand.

 

“Gavin this is my son, Kerry”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened and he looked between the two a few times before nodding.

 

“Kerry, Mr. Free is going to be taking care of you for now on alright?”

 

“What?!” Gavin blurted, causing Ryan to glare at him.

 

“That’s fine” Kerry replied quietly, eyes not leaving his coloring book.

 

Ryan smiled “Good”

 

Just then one of the guards came over and shoved a black backpack into Gavin’s hands.

 

“That bag has everything you need to care for him. You will be going to [our home](http://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-photo-big-custom-made-luxury-house-behind-the-gates-and-nicely-paved-driveway-in-the-suburbs-of-vancouver-132771488.jpg) where you will have free range _except_ for my office and bedroom of course, my men will be stationed at all access points so there’s really no use in trying to escape, and if you need anything or if he wants to go anywhere you tell one of them and they will take you. Understood?”  Ryan explained as he starred daggers into Gavin.

 

The Brit starred down at the backpack for a moment before nodding, considering he really had no other options.

 

“Excellent! Kerry, I’ll see you at eight alright?” Ryan said. As he stood to leave with his other guards.

 

Kerry nodded and closed up his coloring book before sliding out of the seat.

 

Ryan nodded and with one last devilish smirk towards Gavin he headed out of the office.

 

Gavin was so distracted by it he didn’t notice Kerry unzipping the bag and shoving his coloring book inside.

 

“Time to go” One of the guards mumbled as he yanked Gavin out of the seat.

 

Gavin startled but quickly straightened himself out and slid on the backpack.

 

He didn’t expect Kerry to reach up and hold his hand as they entered the elevator.

 

_What the hell had he gotten himself into?_

**\--NOW--**

They had been in bed, cuddling and talking quietly like they usually do when Kerry walked in.

 

“Ker? What are you doing out of bed?” Ryan asked as Gavin pulled away from him and sat up.

 

“Can’t sleep” Kerry said as he climbed up onto the bed.

 

“Kerry what’s wrong?” Gavin asked as the young boy came over and settled in his lap, stuffed dragon plushy clutched tightly to his chest.

 

“Are you going to leave?” he asked quietly, starring up Gavin with sad eyes.

 

“What? Of course not kido” Gavin replied as he hugged Kerry tight.

 

“Because I don’t want you to go, you’re my papa! I love you. Please don’t let anyone take him dad” Kerry said as he cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled.

 

Gavin and Ryan shared a worried look before Ryan pulled Kerry to sit between the two of them.

 

“You don’t need to worry son, papa isn’t going anywhere okay? I’m going to make sure of it” Ryan explained.

 

Kerry nodded and wiped at his nose.

 

“You wanna sleep in here tonight? We can watch a movie” Gavin asked with a small smile.

 

“Okay” Kerry said quietly as he pulled the blanket out from under him.

 

While Ryan helped his son get situated Gavin pulled up a streaming service and flipped through the kids section.

 

After picking a Disney movie the three settled down and Kerry curled into Gavin’s side.

 

Ryan watched as Gavin gently stroked Kerry’s hair and held him close, a worried look in the Brit’s eyes.

 

Ryan would have to make a few phone calls in the morning.

 

**\--THEN--**

“Maybe it’s time to stop” Rusty said quietly.

 

The four of them had gathered back at Gavin and Ray’s apartment, where Ray had been passing for what seemed like years.

 

“No we-we can’t! He’s still out there I know it!” Ray exclaimed as he looked over all the information pinned onto the wall.

 

“Ray it’s been two months! Ashley and I have exhausted all our sources! There’s no sign of him anywhere!” Hilda exclaimed in frustration.

 

“No we can still find him I know it, the mad king isn’t that smart” Ray grumbled as his eyes darted over all the papers.

 

Hands on his shoulders brought him back to reality and Ray was turned around.

 

“Look, I want to find him as much as you do, we _all_ do, but Ray maybe it’s time to think about the possibility that Gavin is gone” Ashley explained quietly.

 

“He-he can’t just disappear” Ray mumbled as he dropped his head, shoulder’s slumping in Ashley’s hold.

 

“Maybe the king moved him out of the city, or maybe he just has him locked up somewhere secret who knows. But we can’t find him man” Rusty explained as well.

 

“My-My best friend” Ray muttered as he began to shake.

 

Ashley pulled him into a hug and the others looked on with defeat in their eyes.

 

Vav was _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed chapter 2! It's a bit rushed, sorry bout that 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks to all who commented on the first chapter! It means SO much :D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**\--NOW--**

 

A loud banging on his apartment door brought Ray out of his sleep.

 

“Go away” he yelled as he pulled his pillow over his head.

 

The banging stopped and Ray was content again, until he heard the familiar clicking sound of lock picks.

 

“Goddammit” he muttered as he held the pillow tighter over himself.

 

“Ray!” Hilda yelled as she kicked open his bedroom door.

 

Ray just groaned back at her.

 

“Ray come on man its important!” Rusty exclaimed.

 

“Fuck off” Ray said.

 

Ashley came in after them and growled in frustration

 

“Ray! It’s about Gavin”

 

Ray’s eyes widened and he shot up in bed.

 

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

The three of them looked at one another before Hilda finally spoke.

 

“ _We found Gavin_ ”

 

**\--THEN--**

[Ryan’s home](http://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-photo-big-custom-made-luxury-house-behind-the-gates-and-nicely-paved-driveway-in-the-suburbs-of-vancouver-132771488.jpg) wasn’t as grand as Gavin thought it would be.

 

What he suspected form the man was a large mansion made of marble and gold; instead it was a smaller gated home on a large property set away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

 

Kerry took hold of Gavin’s hand again and silently led him through the front door.

 

As soon as the two of them entered the foyer the guards slammed the door behind them and they were alone.

 

“Um…nice house you got here” Gavin said.

 

Kerry nodded silently and headed further into the house, Gavin following close behind.

 

He followed the young boy into the den and watched as he turned on the TV before sitting down in front of the coffee table.

 

A few textbooks and a notebook where scattered across the table and the young boy was quickly getting back to work.

 

“Um, do-do you need any help?” Gavin asked as he came and sat down on the couch next to where Kerry was sat.

 

Kerry shook his head and continued to scribble down math problems.

 

“Oh, okay” the Brit muttered as he shrugged the backpack off and set it at his feet.

 

Gavin sat for a few minutes in awkward silence for a bit before standing and wandering around the room.

 

“Do you mind if I look around for a bit?” he asked as Kerry was changing the channel.

 

Kerry shrugged so Gavin assured he’d be back in a minute before venturing up the stairs.

 

He wandered all over the larger house and looked into some of the rooms.

 

One room was obviously Kerry’s and it was _filled_ with toys, to many by Gavin’s standards.

 

Only two doors in the whole house were locked, so Gavin assumed those where Ryan’s bedroom and office.

 

On his way back the Brit glanced out the window and realized that Ryan wasn’t kidding when he said he had guards everywhere.

 

Upon returning to the living room Gavin found Kerry with a Capri sun in hand and he was having trouble with the straw.

 

“Oh hey, here let me help you” Gavin said as he came over and reached for the pouch.

 

Kerry huffed and turned away.

 

“Kerry?” Gavin asked in confusion.

 

“I can do it myself! Just go away!” he yelled as he stabbed the pouch with the straw, causing it to pop and spill everywhere.

 

Gavin yelped and ran to the kitchen and grabbed the roll of paper towels from the counter.

 

When he came back Kerry was sitting silently, lap covered and juice and head hung low, shaggy blonde hair falling in his face.

 

“You need to be more careful Kerry, you don’t want to ruin your dad’s nice carpet” Gavin said as he wiped away the juice and tried to pat dry Kerry’s cargo pants.

 

Kerry scoffed “Why does it matter? He doesn’t care”

 

Gavin gave the boy a curious look.

 

“What? Kerry of course he cares, he’s your father”

 

Kerry looked up then and glared at his new sitter.

 

“No he doesn’t! If he cared he wouldn’t leave me alone all the time!”

 

Gavin frowned “I-I though t you always had sitters and I was just the new one…”

 

Kerry shook his head “Nope he’s always left me alone with the guards and none of them even like me! They just do it because dad tells them to! I hate them and I _hate him_!”

 

“Kerry…I’m sure your dad cares, he’s just a really busy man-“

 

“Just be quiet okay? You don’t know anything! My dad is only making you do this because you work for him”

 

After that Kerry stood and ran upstairs, leaving Gavin to stare after him in shock while he took in everything he just heard.

 

**\--NOW--**

Ryan carefully got out of bed, doing his best to not disturb Gavin and Kerry.

 

Ryan had to stop once in a while as he got dressed to make sure that random shift or yawn wasn’t one of them waking up.

 

Once he had on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he began the even slower process of slipping out of the bedroom.

 

Luckily he was successful and quietly shut the door behind him.

 

He made his way down the hall and into his office where he slid the doors closed before sitting down at his desk.

 

Letting out a tired sigh a=he searched around his desk for a few minutes before finally finding his slip of numbers.

 

Grabbing the phone from his desk he quickly dialed and listened to the tone before his contact finally picked up.

 

“Hey, yeah Miles I’m going to need some extra guards for the house. No nothing threatening yet, just a precaution for now, yeah alright thanks. Talk to you later bye”

 

“Who was that?” a voice asked from behind and Ryan slammed the phone down in fright.

 

“Jesus Gavin, don’t scare me like that” Ryan replied as the Brit came and slid into his lap.

 

“Who was that?” he asked again as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck.

 

Ryan sighed and settled his hands on Gavin’s hips.

 

“I was getting some extra guards for the house, just a bit paranoid I guess”

 

Gavin smirked.

 

“When are you not?” he said before leaning down and kissing the man he loved.

 

“Ugh! Can you please stop?!” another voice yelled and the two broke apart and looked at the door.

 

Kerry was standing there in his pajamas, dragon stuffy under his arm as he covered his eyes with his other hand.

 

Gavin laughed and slipped off of Ryan’s chair. “Sorry Ker, want to help me start breakfast?”

 

Kerry nodded and made a silly face at his dad before taking Gavin’s hand and following him down the hall.

 

Ryan could do nothing but smile after the two.

 

**\--THEN--**

“Kerry? Can I come in?” Gavin asked quietly as he knocked on the door.

 

Kerry didn’t respond so Gavin sighed and carefully tried the handle.

 

“Kerry? I brought you some lunch” he said as he stepped into the room, finding Kerry on the floor playing with army men.

 

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked as he sat down across from the young boy and sat the plate in front of him.

 

Kerry didn’t reply, he just kept arranging his army men.

 

“Do-Do you want to talk about it?” Gavin tried a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

Kerry froze and then let out a sigh before setting the little green men down.

 

“I just…I just want my dad to be my dad” he said timidly as he nibbled at the ham and cheese sandwich.

 

“I-You’ll have to elaborate Kerry” Gavin said.

 

Kerry sighed again and continued to eat.

 

“He bought me a bike but never taught me how to ride, when he upset me he buy’s me toys without asking because he thinks it’ll make me happy again-“

 

“But it doesn’t does it?” Gavin finished.

 

Kerry nodded and set his food down, fingers curling tightly into the carpet.

 

“I-I just…I just want my dad to be a normal dad; I don’t know why that’s so much to ask of him”

 

“Oh Kerry” Gavin whispered as he pulled the younger boy into his lap, hugging him tightly as he sniffled and cried quietly.

 

“Kerry I know it’s hard but you’ve got to realize your dad has a really demanding job, now that isn’t an excuse for not being around but-“

 

“Can you talk to him?” Kerry interrupted, looking up at Gavin with a hopeful look.

 

Gavin gulped “Um I-I can try, I guess”

 

Kerry gave him a watery smile before hugging him tightly.

 

“Thank you Gavin”

 

Gavin couldn’t do anything but hug the young boy back.

 

**\--NOW--**

“So, you’re absolutely sure it was him?” Ray asked.

 

The four of them where gathered in the apartment kitchen, Rusty’s old flip phone in Ray’s hand.

 

“Yeah pretty sure, he walked off so quickly that’s the only picture I could get of him”

 

“Did he say anything?” Ray asked as he passed the phone back.

 

Rusty shrugged “Yeah said he had no idea who I was and called me homeless, fucking asshole”

 

“You said he had a kid with him to? Ashley asked.

 

“Yeah Kyle or Kevin or, something”

 

Ray groaned and grabbed at his hair.

 

“Man what the fuck is going on?!”

 

“Maybe he’s brainwashed, we all know the Mad King has the capability” Hilda reasoned.

 

“Maybe but-I don’t know, something just felt really off when he spoke, I don’t know how to explain it” Rusty said with a shrug.

 

“Either way we need to find him!” Ray said as he stood from the table and slammed his palms on top.

 

“I agree with Ray weather Gavin is in trouble or not we need answers!” Ashley said with an affirmative nod.

 

Hilda sighed and nodded as well “Guess I’ll go get my laptop and Orf I’m sure he’ll want to help”

 

“I’ll get my tracking stuff!” Rusty said as he followed Hilda out of the apartment.

 

Ashley came over and put a reassuring hand on Ray’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry Ray we’ll find him this time I promise”

 

Ray smiled at her and nodded.

 

One way or the other, he was getting his best friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others, only four this time because i like suspense. 
> 
> Also! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!  
> A few people have asked me here and on Tumblr about making a hashtag for this story so people can discuss on Tumblr/send stuff/whatever the heck ya'll want to do! So i got creative and created #gavryker so use that on tumblr if you post anything about this story! BUT dont REPOST my story on tumblr because that would be mean :( i'll be tracking it to keep up so...yeah! 
> 
> Enjoy the show! lol :P

**\--THEN--**

 

Gavin had been working at Ryan’s house for a week and he still hadn’t spoken to Ryan for Kerry.

 

If he was being honest, he was scared. This is the _Mad King_ for god sake and he was technically his prisoner-turned glorified babysitter, how the _hell_ was he supposed to basically tell his greatest enemy he’s a horrible father?!

 

Gavin sighed and went about getting Kerry’s breakfast ready, his red polo still felt tight and itchy against him.

 

“Thanks Gav” Kerry said with a smile as he continued to write in his notebook, gel pens scattered next to him.

 

“You’re welcome buddy” Gavin said as he set the bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice in front of the young boy.

 

“Good morning son” Ryan said as he came into the kitchen, completely ignoring Gavin as the Brit wet to wash dishes.

 

“Hi dad” Kerry said as he quickly closed his notebook and busied himself with his cereal.

 

“You doing okay?” Ryan asked.

 

“Yeah I guess, wish I could sleep a bit longer” Kerry replied as he distracted himself with organizing his pens.

 

Ryan chuckled and messed up Kerry’s hair “So do I buddy”

 

After that Ryan stepped into the kitchen and got Gavin’s attention.

 

“I’ll be home late tonight I’m afraid, let Kerry know will you?”

 

“Uh huh” Gavin replied as he washed dishes in the sink.

 

Ryan gave him a quizzical look before rolling his eyes and grabbing a muffin before stepping out of the kitchen.

 

“Do you have to come home so late?” Kerry asked quietly.

 

Ryan stopped and looked to Kerry who was starring sadly down at his placemat.

 

Ryan sighed “Yeah I’m sorry Ker but business is business”

 

Kerry sighed sadly and didn’t respond to his dad.

 

“Hey, what say I get you the nice pen set you’ve been wanting huh?” Ryan tried as he came over and brushed hair out of Kerry’s face.

 

Kerry shrugged and gave him a fake smile.

 

“That’s my boy; I’ll see you when I get home. Have good day” Ryan said as he stood and kissed the top of his sons head before heading for the front door.

 

As soon as the front door closed Kerry’s face dropped and Gavin rounded the corner, leaning against the wall as he pulled his gloves off.

 

“Sorry Ker” he said quietly.

 

Kerry shrugged again and flipped his notebook open again.

 

“You don’t really want all those toys do you?” Gavin asked.

 

“I want some of them, just not _all_ of them, he only buys them because he doesn’t know how else to communicate with me. He thinks he can just buy my love but he can’t” Kerry said

 

Gavin chuckled “You’re really smart for your age Ker”

 

Kerry smiled back “Huh, dad says that to”

 

The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gavin suddenly stood straight.

 

“Hey Kerry, I have a fun idea”

 

**\--NOW--**

“So this is the place?” Ray asked as Rusty slowly drove by the gated home.

 

It was late at night so a few of the lights where on inside, not enough to illuminate the grounds though.

 

“Yup, this is what my intel got me, pretty swanky place” Rusty replied as they drove on.

 

“It doesn’t look very guarded” Hilda mentioned from her spot in the passenger seat.

 

“I doubt that, I’m sure he has some kind of guard system set up” Ashley replied from her spot next to Ray in the back seat.

 

“Yeah Ash is probably right, I’m pretty sure I heard a dog barking”

 

“Either way, there’s no way we are getting in tonight let’s get out of here before someone see’s us” Rusty said before speeding off.

 

XXXX

 

“The Mad King shall prevail!” Ryan exclaimed as he tossed a squishy foam ball at Kerry.

 

Kerry squealed and caught it as he bounced on his bed.

 

“Never! Dragonface will stop you once and for all Mad King!” Kerry yelled back as he picked up his nerf gun and fired at Ryan.

 

Ryan let out a fake yelp of pain and collapsed on the floor.

 

“No! I have been de-defeated ugh”

 

Kerry laughed and jumped on top of his dad.

 

“Woo! I’ve won” Kerry exclaimed.

 

“Not yet!” Ryan suddenly exclaimed as he began to tickle Kerry mercilessly, the young boy howling with laughter.

 

Gavin pushed open the door and laughed at the scene, he couldn’t believe he had such a perfect family.

 

“Time for bed Kerry” Gavin said with a fond smile.

 

“Aw!” Kerry groaned a she sat down with a pout.

 

Ryan chuckled “Papa’s right Ker, get in bed”

 

“Can Edgar at least sleep with me tonight?” he asked as he pulled off his mask and towel cape.

 

“Only if you promise to actually go to sleep and not play with him” Ryan said as he helped Kerry get his gloves off.

 

“I promise! I’ll go right to sleep” Kerry said excitedly as he grabbed some pajamas from his closet.

 

Ryan chuckled and helped him get dressed.

 

“I’ll go get him, be right back” Gavin said a she headed down the stairs.

 

He quickly made his way into the living room and slid open one of the doors.

 

“Edgar! Here boy!” Gavin called into the dimly lit backyard.

 

A loud woof from afar and then suddenly the German Shepard was bounding past Gavin and into the house.

 

“Come one Edgar, Kerry wants you” Gavin said as the big dog shook the dew off himself and rolled around on the carpet.

 

He barked again and hurried up the stairs to Kerry’s room.

 

Kerry was settled into bed with his stuffed animal by the time Gavin got back to the room; Edgar curled up on the end of the small bed.

 

“Alright goodnight Ker no playing with the dog” Ryan said as he finished tucking in his son.

 

“Yes dad goodnight, I love you”

 

Ryan smiled “Love you to buddy”

 

“Night Papa I love you too” Kerry mumbled as he began to fall asleep.

 

“Goodnight buddy, see you in the morning” Gavin whispered as he leaned over kissed Kerry on the head.

 

After turning out the light the two adults slipped from the room and closed the door.

 

Gavin sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, burying his face into the bigger man’s chest.

 

Ryan chuckled and hugged him back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Gavin was so happy to have this family.

 

**\--THEN--**

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to leave!” the guard yelled as Gavin and Kerry stepped out the front door.

 

“Calm down we aren’t you are” Gavin said as he and Kerry set four trash bags down at the man’s feet.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked looking between the two of them skeptically.

 

“We want you to take all of this to goodwill immediately” Gavin said, Kerry smiling wide next to him.

 

After arguing with the guard a bit and a bit of pleading from Kerry the guard finally relented and hefted the bags up before shooing them back into the house.

 

Kerry immediately ran up to his room, standing in the doorway as he admired how much he had taken out.

 

Gavin came and squatted down next to him smiling as he patted Kerry on the shoulder.

 

“Feel better?”

 

Kerry turned and nodded before wrapping Gavin up in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you Gav” he said happily as he relaxed a big dopey smile on his tiny face.

 

Gavin’s smile widened as well and he hugged the boy back.

 

“You’re welcome Ker”

 

**\--NOW--**

 

“I just don’t want to leave you two unprotected” Ryan said from his spot in the doorway.

 

“Rye we’ll be fine, if you need your men that desperately then take them. One day without won’t hurt”

 

Ryan sighed and glanced down at his phone again “I suppose-“

 

Gavin smiled and surprised him with a quick kiss before picking up his broom again.

 

“We’ll be fine love, don’t worry”

 

Ryan smiled back and finally relented “Alright but if you two need _anything_ call me okay?”

 

“I will, go say goodbye to Kerry before he gets all wet again”

 

Ryan chuckled and quickly made his way over to the pool edge before Kerry could jump in, the young boy laughing as his father pressed multiple kisses to the side of his face.

 

“You be good for your papa okay? I’ll be back as soon as I can to hang out with you I promise”

 

Kerry laughed and kissed Ryan’s cheek “Okay dad, have a good day at work!” he said as he squirmed out of Ryan’s arm’s and jumped onto his raft.

 

After a few more goodbyes Ryan and his men filed out of the house and they all piled into vans o head back to Monarch Labs.

 

None of them noticed the old pickup idling down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping a day! Exam study time and all that lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**\--THEN--**

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

 

Gavin glanced back over his shoulder as he screwed the lightbulb into the socket.

 

“There’s a lot of light bulbs out around this place” he said with a shrug as he hopped down from the chair he had been standing on.

 

“Well don’t climb on chairs like an idiot, you could get hurt” Ryan said.

 

Gavin scoffed “Like you really care”

 

Ryan glared at him.

 

“You mean a lot to my son so therefore I am obligated to be concerned for your wellbeing”

 

“Yeah…speaking of Kerry I need to talk to you about him” Gavin said as he dragged the chair out of the kitchen and into the living room, setting the box of lightbulbs on the coffee table.

 

Ryan came after him and gave the Brit a questioning look “What about?”

 

“Well, I’m going to be blunt with you _Ryan_ ; you need to be a better father” Gavin said as he pulled the cover off of the light.

 

Ryan’s eyes widened and his fist’s clenched at his sides.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?”

 

“From what he’s told me he’s been upset for a long time, he just wants you to be normal which I know I know that isn’t exactly possible but you could at least try a bit harder to spend time with him” Gavin explained a she finally got the light into the socket.

 

Ryan practically growled “How dare you try to tell me how to be a parent! You have no right! If Kerry was upset he would tell me!”

 

“But he can’t because you are never here Ryan! He thinks you are trying to buy his love he thinks you don’t care! He thinks _you don’t love him_ ”

 

Ryan’s fists dropped and his head fell, the two of them falling into dead silence after their yelling match.

 

“Is that why he got rid of all his toys?” he asked quietly.

 

Gavin sighed and nodded.

 

The two stayed in complete silence for a few minutes before Ryan straightened off and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Gavin to himself.

 

**\--NOW--**

Gavin whistled quietly as he swept the back porch, [Kerry](http://www.polyvore.com/fun_in_sun/set?id=198091992) playing in the pool nearby.

 

He looked up when Kerry laughed, the young boy floating around on a pool raft as Edgar laid at the edge, batting at the water with his paws.

 

A loud bang from somewhere inside startled Gavin, pulling his attention away from the pool.

 

“Papa?” Kerry called, he and Edgar looking his way.

 

Gavin turned back to him and smiled “You two stay here, it’s probably just your dad or one of the guards, I’ll be right back”

 

Gavin then left his broom propped against the house and stepped inside.

 

Another noise came from the foyer and Gavin froze for a second before continuing.

 

“Rye? You forget something love?” Gavin called as he rounded the corner.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw just _who_ was standing in his foyer.

 

“R-Ray?”

 

“Gav!” the other man yelled as he ran over and wrapped the Brit up in a tight hug.

 

“Oh man have I missed you bro!” ray said as he pulled away from Gavin some.

 

“You-How did you find me?” Gavin asked a she shoved his old friend away.

 

“Well it took a lot of work but we found ya!” Rusty said as he put his lock picks away and Hilda closed the front door.

 

“Yeah, I’m impressed how well the mad king hid you Vav will you be willing to talk about your experiences once you’re out of here?” Ashley said, notepad held at her side.

 

“Go? What the hell are you talking about?” I’m not _going_ anywhere”

 

Ray looked to the others and sighed before coming back over and placing his hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“Look Gav, I know this is going to be hard to hear but the Mad King, he brainwashed you”

 

Gavin glared at him and shoved him away again.

 

“What the hell, no he didn’t!” Gavin exclaimed, taking a fearful step back.

 

“Well why else would you forget who I was in the park? You called me _homeless,_ man” Rusty said.

 

“Did you maybe take a moment to think I was _lying_ you idiot?” Gavin said as he took another step back and slipped his phone from his pocket.

 

“Gavin look just come with us well help you-“

 

“No!” Gavin yelled, stopping Hilda in her tracks.

 

Gavin took the brief moment he had to press down on the emergency button Ryan had installed into the programing of his phone.

 

“Why the hell not! Why do you want to stay here so badly Gavin? What did that piece of shit do to you?!” Ray yelled

 

Gavin _growled._

 

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about my _husband_ like that!”  

 

“ _Husband?!_ ” Ray exclaimed, the other four looking on in shock.

 

“Papa?”

 

Gavin spun around and saw Kerry, dripping wet with his hooded cow print towel wrapped around him.

 

“Kerry” Gavin said as he quickly moved back and scooped him up, holding him as close as possible.

 

“Suddenly Edgar appeared next to him and when he saw stranger sin his home he began to growl.

 

“G-Gavin” Ray said, dumbfounded as his old best friend stayed as far away as possible.

 

“I’m sorry guys, but you need to leave” Gavin aid a she turned away from them all.

 

“Gavin please!” Ashley begged

 

“Edgar, sick um”

 

“Oh shit!” Rusty yelled as Edgar barked and chased the four of them from the house.

 

**\--THEN--**

Gavin could hear the noise from all the way down the hall.

 

C _rying_

Peeking into the cracked door Gavin found Ryan sat on the floor in Kerry’s bedroom, crown forget next to him a she held his son tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry; I’m going to do better okay? I promise” he whispered quietly to Kerry as the young boy cried into his father’s chest.

 

“I love you Kerry”

 

“I love you to dad” he mumbled as he hugged Ryan tighter.

 

Gavin smiled and headed back to his own room, hoping tomorrow really would be better.

 

**\--NOW--**

Ryan came home as soon as he received the emergency alert.

 

It was the middle of the afternoon and the house was oddly quiet when he stepped through the door.

 

“Gavin? Kerry?”  He called as he checked the kitchen and living room.

 

After peaking into the backyard he headed down the hall and looked into Kerry’s room.

 

Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief when he found his son napping in bed.

 

Ryan slipped in and pressed a kiss to Kerry’s head, ignoring Edgar’s soft growl from the end of the bed.

 

Once he closed the door he headed into the bedroom, which was also empty.

 

“Gav?” he called out quietly as he approached the open door to the walk-in closet.

 

Gav was sat on the floor, bottle of liquor in his hand and an old clothes box open across his lap, his old suit half pulled out and a small photo album of he and Ray’s Adventures open and contents strewn across the carpet.

 

“Oh babe…” Ryan whispered to himself as he stepped into view and Gav looked up at him, drunk and dopey smile on his lips.

 

“They said you where brainwashing me, ain’t that funny?” he slurred out.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here” Ryan said as he stepped in and sunk down next to Gavin.

 

“You didn’t, did you? Brainwash me?” Gav asked as he cuddled up to Ryan

 

“What? Of course not! I gave up that technology when we got together” Ryan explained as he pulled Gavin to sit across his lap, holding him close.

 

“I want to believe you Rye” Gavin mumbled as he drunkenly nuzzled at his husbands neck.

 

“Hey, I _wouldn’t_ do that to you, I _haven’t_ done that to you I have no reason to” Ryan said as he pulled Gavin’s up by cupping his face, forcing the Brit to look him in the eye.

 

“You promise?” Gavin asked, setting the bottle down.

 

“Of course” Ryan whispered back before pulling him into a kiss.

 

Gavin kissed him back slowly, one arm coming up around Ryan’s neck.

 

After a while Ryan pulled away and carefully picked Gavin up bridal style.

 

“Come on, let’s put you to bed” Ryan muttered as he made his way out of their closet.

 

“I love you Rye” Gavin said, already half asleep.

 

Ryan smiled and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s hair.

 

“I love you to Gav”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part! I will probs be uploading each chapter in sets of fives to make it easier on myself. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! I always enjoy feedback of any kind! :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
